More Than This
by degrassilovely
Summary: Clare is in the industry and is set up with Eli and something builds from there...
1. Chapter 1

Clare had been in the industry for about two and a half years and had given to herself to a countless amount of guys and couldn't count it on fingers even if she was using 5 other hands. She never pictured this would be her future at all, in fact she was pretty ashamed but she didn't have a choice. When she gave herself to her boyfriend, she got pregnant and with the strong religious family she grew up with, they didn't support her and neither did her boyfriend and she was forced to survive on her own. She made enough money to put her daughter in nightcare while she did her business. Her daughter, Leah and Clare were very close but Clare never told her daughter what she did, not wanting her to think any less of her mother.

Clare was changing in the bathroom getting ready to go on camera with a new guy they wanted her to be with to see how the audience would respond. She had on black lace bra and panties and she straightened her hair. She put on her daily dose of makeup and lotioned her body over her newly shaved skin. She took a breath before leaving her bag inside and going to the couch, seeing the lights and camera man set up. She soon saw a guy walking in and she smiled, "Hi, Im Clare."

"I'm Eli." He sat down and pulled her in his lap. They looked at the "director" as he broke it down. "Basically just rough sex is what has been seemed to getting the most hits. Do whatever you want, just make it intense, stay in camera.." As he continued to explain, Eli began rubbing his hand over her pussy and looked up at her as she ignored it, focusing on the rules she was given. When they let them go, Eli threw her off his lap, onto the couch and kissed her and they began performing.

After they went at it a couple times, they stopped filming and Clare lied on the couch exhausted, trying to settle down as Eli was in the bathroom changing his clothes. She soon got up and got her bag and put on her sweats and a t shirt and tied her sweaty hair up. Before she left, Eli stopped her.

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"You fuck me and no goodbye?"

"You act like it meant something, its my job."

Eli chuckled, "Well unlike the rest of the girls they made me fuck, you're gorgeous."

"Thank you." She faintly smiled. "I really have to go."

"Let me take you out." He said quickly.

"I cant, I have to get my daughter." She spat out.

"Daughter?" He questioned.

"Yes, I'll see you later."

"Let me take you to get her then." Clare sighed and nodded, not wanting to take the bus after how wiped out she was. Eli drove to the address Clare told him and pulled up in front of the house. She got up and went inside and saw Leah sleeping. "Thanks so much , I'll pay you at the end of the week." She picked up her daughter, put on her shoes and hopped in Eli's car. She held her sleeping daughter in her lap and Eli looked at them, "Is that why you have this job? For her?"

"I don't have a choice, I cant do anything else so Im doing it to support her, yeah." She confessed.

"Well she's beautiful." Clare smiled, "Thank you." Even though they did have an awkward meet, having to have sex. He actually did have a soul and she was rather surprised. Eli drove her to her house and she thanked him.

"I guess I'll see you whenever, thanks for the ride."

"Thanks for the sex." She playfully glared and licked her lips," Um, can we exchange numbers?" And they did, Clare walked inside her apartment and put her daughter in her bed and walked to her room. She stripped out her clothes, taking a quick shower and hopped in bed. She smiled hoping maybe tomorrow, they'll do her a favor and pair her up with Eli again.

**I know I didnt write sex but there will be. No worries. This is more than a one shot btw, Im just not sure how many chapters yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

The audience responded well to Clare and Eli's take together and they wanted to shoot again and neither Clare or Eli disapproved. It was about a week later and they hung out as much as they could between takes though they weren't having sex with each other but that didn't bother neither one of them.

Clare waited on the bed for Eli as he was doing whatever he needed. She saw him come and smiled, "So what are we doing today? Do they want us to be a certain way or what?" She asked.

Eli shrugged, "I guess we do whatever today." She nodded and they waited for a signal that they could start and soon they was informed that they began recording. They walked into the shot kissing as Eli climbed over Clare on the bed. They made out for a while until Clare slipped her hand in between their bodies and grabbed his cock. She sucked on his tongue and looked in his eyes as she stroked him.

Eli leaned down and sucked on her breasts and bit at her nipple piercings as she moaned. He took the bra off completely before aggressively grabbing them and making Clare suck on them herself. He kissed down her stomach and ripped off her panties.

_I guess he was going rough again_ Clare assumed. "Are you gonna eat my pussy?" She whispered against his lips. "Do you want me to?" He questioned.

She bit her lip and nodded, "I want to cum so hard in your mouth." Eli sucked on her lip roughly before making his way down in between her legs and he lapped his mouth onto her clit. "Tell me which you like better." He said seductively. He separated her folds and stuck his tongue inside of her as she moaned and clawed her hands in his hair. He sucked roughly on her pussy as she arched her back, "Fuck!"

"Or this. "Eli said as he stuck his entire fist inside her pussy with no warning. "Oh shit." She groaned looking down as she rubbed his fist in her pussy. "Eli, OH GOD!" She yelled as his hand rotated inside of her. He took it out and continued to eat her out as he fingered her.

"Are you my bitch?" He asked licking her clit teasingly and she whimpered in response. "Are you my fucking bitch? "He yelled in her face. "YES!" She screamed as he pumped his hand erratically inside of her, watching her whine and whimper underneath him.

"Im cumming, SHIT!" She yelled as she scratched his back. She pulled him down to her kiss her and took off his clothes. Eli picked her up and made her place her hands on the wall and arch her back. Eli licked his hand and rubbed her clit, before pushing inside of her. She groaned and buried her face on the wall as she arched her back even more as Eli gripped her breasts roughly. He pulled her by her chin so her face was close to his, "Touch your pussy." She did as he said as she whimpered as he fucked her hard.

He pulled at her hair, "You're my whore, right?" She whimpered and nodded. "Say it."

"Im your whore." She moaned.

"Louder, Scream it." He said biting her ear. "Im your whore, Im your fucking whore." She yelled as she tried to kiss him and he slapped her butt. "Shit." She tried to catch her breath as he picked up the pace. "Is my cock deep inside you? You want me to break you?" He whispered in her ear and she nodded. Eli lifted one of her legs up and pushed deeper and gripped her hair as he fucked her harder than before. "Oh shit, THAT HURTS. FUCK!" Her groans only made Eli speed it up as she whined and tugged at her breasts. "Oh god." She muttered to herself.

"Im gonna cum, oh god." She yelled and he pulled out suddenly. "You fucking bitch." She pushed him and he gripped her waist and kissed her, only teasing. He pushed back in her and continued to pounce into her and she let go on him. Eli pulled out and stroked himself as he came on her breasts. She hopped on to top of him and deeply and roughly kiss him, "I love your cock inside me, I love it so fucking deep, I don't want to stop. I wanna cum, I want you to fucking hurt me, make me cry. "She whispered in his ear. Eli accepted the challenge and they went one more round. Eli and Clare stayed cuddled even after the camera turned off, "I cant get up, you hurt me." She pouted.

Eli laughed, "You told me too." She smiled and leaned up and pecked his lips for the first time off camera.

"You have a lot of experience. "Clare pointed out. Eli nodded, "Ive been here for a while." Clare looked down and back up at him, "Do you like fucking me or you've had better?" She asked.

Eli shook his head, "I love it, you know I do. I love when you beg for me and you whimper and damn its just so hot. And your body is fucking sexy." He said squeezing her butt. She ran her fingers through her hair, "Thank you." She smiled and sat up. "Are you gonna come with me to pick up Leah?"

"If you want." Clare stood up and whimpered at the pain in between her legs. "Eli, it hurts so bad." She said looking up at him. He held her waist and rubbed them softly, "Im sorry." He kissed her lips. He picked her up and carried her to her bag and sat her down, putting on her undergarments and clothes. She giggled and got up, "You don't have to carry me."

Eli ignored her and picked up again and carried her to his car. She climbed inside and Eli knew where to go. She picked up Leah and they hopped in, "Hello, Im Leah."

"Im Eli."

"Who are you?"

"Im your mommy's friend." Eli said, smiling at the little girl.

"You work at the restaurant with her?" Clare's eyes widened and she gestured for Eli to say yes and he did so and Leah nodded, not questioning further. Eli stopped in front of her house, "Do you wanna come up?" She asked pulling a curl behind her ear.

"Um I don't know, you have your daughter and I don't really wanna get in the way."

"Youre not, I promise. Please."

"What for though?" He questioned. It was no doubt he was attracted to Clare but he didn't wanna get caught unintentionally fathering someone else's child.

"Just to hang out." She said as if it was obvious.

"I would love to but umm-" He looked up at her and then down at her daughter.

"Youre acting like Im telling you to raise my daughter, I just wanted to hang out. And to think I actually thought you weren't a judgmental asshole." She got out of the car and slammed the door walking inside her building.

Eli sighed and groaned and followed her. He knocked on her door and tried to see if it was open and to his luck it was. He walked upstairs and saw her in his daughter's room putting her to sleep.

"Clare." She turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Im sorry, youre assuming stuff, that isn't what I was thinking. "She kissed her daughter and walked out of the room, closing the door.

"You don't like the fact that I have a daughter, do you?" She questioned.

" I don't mind but spending time with you means liking you more and I-I cant be with someone who has a child."

Clare chuckled and nodded, "But you can request to fuck me whenever you want, makes total sense. Get the hell out my house."

Eli pulled Clare towards him and kissed her lips. She gave in and kissed him back and remember that no matter what, there would never be anything between them and pulled back, "You have to go."

"Why? You just kissed me."

"You just told me that you can never ever hang out with me because I have Leah, so I 'd rather just end this friendship now." She said truthfully. Eli sighed, "I don't mean it, I'll just think about it and talk to you at work." He kissed her cheek and walked outside. Clare let out a deep breath and sighed. _She couldn't help but think having Leah has held her back from so much_


	3. Chapter 3

Clare was in the middle of a take. It was about 10 am, she was so tired and exhausted for having to wake up so early and wasn't feeling it at all. They were being portrayed as a couple so the sex was amateur and fun loving and a slow pace. As soon as they finished, she got up and walked to her room and saw Eli sitting down, "I have to get dressed."

"Feel free, I can talk as you dress." Clare didn't respond and fished her clothes out of her bag waiting for him to speak up.

"I like having sex with you." He bluntly stated. She turned around to look at him, "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"I don't—I don't wanna only have sex on camera."

"So you wanna fuck me but that's it?" She questioned. He shrugged and she scoffed, "I may be a porn star but outside of this, I have some type of morals."

He walked up to her and caressed her face, "I like you."

"That's bullshit, you only need some place to put your dick. Im not in it for that and if you think that you can convince me to do that with you, youre obviously delu-" Clare suddenly gasped as she felt Eli's hands against her clit. "What are you doing?" She breathed against his lips.

"Shh." He breathed against her lips. She looked down at his hands and licked her lips, "Please stop." Her brain was conflicting how she really felt. His finger teased her clit and she didn't want to feel the pleasure but couldn't help it.

He sucked on her bottom lip as she whimpered. She tried to pull him back but he wouldn't budge. "Eli, why are you doing this?"

"Let me make you feel good." He whispered in her ear.

She sighed, "I don't think you should, Im not—Ahh." She yelled as he stuck three fingers inside of her, intruding her completely.

She looked up at him and bit her lip, "I hate you so fucking much" She groaned. He nodded and deeply kissed her and she responded. He got on his knees, widened her legs and began to eat her out. "Taste so fucking good." Clare heavily panted and pulled at his hair. He picked her up and whispered in her hair, "Youre such a sexy fucking bitch, you have such a nice tits. " He leaned down and sucked on her breasts and bit on her piercing causing her to moan. He left her several hickeys, "I have to go. "She muttered.

"Where?" He asked.

"Im going out with my friend." She said getting dressed and grabbing her stuff. "Where to?"

"A club, Eli."

"Which one?" He called out as she walked out the door.

"Dont stalk me." She teased as she walked to her house.

XXX

Clare dropped Leah off at nightcare and waited on line at the club with Alli. She wore a black, thin strapped dress with a drooping back. Her dress stopped right below her butt and had on thick high heels. Her hair was straightened and Clare and Alli caught up on their day. As they got in, they went to the bar to get a couple of shots before going on the dance floor and dancing.

Clare felt her phone ringing against her chest and gave Alli a signal she'll be right and saw a number blocked. She answered it, "Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"Eli, what club are you at?"

"Why are you blocked and Im not telling you."

"I didnt want you to reject the call, what are you wearing?"

"A dress, why?"

"A black one?" He questioned. She suddenly felt someone's hands on her waist and turned around, "You have to be kidding me." She said looking up at Eli and ending the phone girl, "How did you find me?"

"I may have followed you but it was for a good reason, Im not going to stop talking to you because of your child."

Clare looked up at him curiously, "So you stalked me to tell me that?"

He shook his head, "Also, to tell you that you look absolutely amazing right now."

"Thanks." She walked away and he pulled her back, "Dance with me." She shook her head, "Im not interested anymore in case you havent noticed."

"Well this will be some chase. "He muttered to himself as she walked off to get back to the fun.

**Ideas please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for ideas**

Clare walked over to Alli, "I need a really big favor." She said and looked to see looking over at her. "What is it?"

"I need you to kiss me, to try to show him Im les or something, please."

"Um cant you just tell him you don't like him?" Alli tried to compromise. She saw Eli walking over in her direction and slammed her lips against Alli's. She didn't go further into hooking up but kept her lips pressed against hers. She felt someone pull her back by her hips and looked up at Eli, "Im busy."

"You like girls?" He questioned.

She nodded and ran her fingers through her hair, hoping he was believing her. "That's um-great, lets have a threesome."

"Youre such a pig." She scoffed and turned around, ignoring his presence. Eli kissed her neck and she pushed him back, "You're out of line, stop. Just because I know you doesn't give you permission to touch me whenever you want."

Alli put her arm around Clare and kissed her lips, "Leave her alone." Eli looked in between the two girls, "Youre a lesbian?" He asked.

She bit her lip and shrugged. "So this is why you don't have a boyfriend."

"I think this is your cue to leave." She said. Eli licked his lip and played with his hair. He didn't even know why he was trying so hard or showing desperation but for some reason, he couldn't stop chasing her and he was clueless as to why, even if she did like girls.

"Can we start over?" He whispered. "Please."

"Why cant you leave? Youre like the only person who cant take a hint."

"Im gonna pick you up and take you out of here if you don't talk to me." She took his hand and pulled him outside of the club, "Okay, what?"

"Tell me why you wont chill with me or anything."

"For one, you don't like me having a daughter so that's a big turn off and second, you only care about sex."

"That's not true, being in the industry for 7 years, what do you expect? Its hard and I never said I didn't like it, it just took getting used to and Im fine with it."

"Well Im not interested in liking someone from work so…"

"You liked me before." He challenged.

"Before I realized it was a mistake."

"Just give me this night to prove that I can be good to you and then if you like me, awesome if not, I'll leave you alone." She looked away and rubbed her arms from the cold air and thought about what she was gonna do. Eli took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders, "Im telling you I can be good to you." He smirked. "Come back to my place."

She scoffed, "For sex?"

"No, no" He said quickly. "There is a get together at my house with my brother and we're having some friends over, music pumping, smaller club type thing, please. I wont try anything."

She bit her inner lip and nodded, "Okay."She texted Alli that she was leaving and once she responded with an okay, Eli drove off to his place. He took her hand and led her inside. She looked around at the drunken people and was led to the kitchen. He offered her a beer and she hook her head, looking in the cooler for a soda. Eli tried his best to look away from her ass and prevented himself from saying anything out of line. She took the drink and he led her to the couch and sat down, putting her in his lap.

"You alright?" He asked. She nodded and smiled and drank the soda and enjoyed the music.

"Am I doing good so far?" He whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded, leaning her back against his chest. Eli kissed her cheek and saw his brother come over and gave him a fist pound.

"Hey pretty lady, who are you?"

"Clare, Eli's friend from work." She introduced herself. He nodded, "Nice to meet you. Good job bro." He laughed to Eli and walked over. Eli tried to hold back his smirk and kept his arms wrapped around Clare's waist. "You want food, dance, wanna do something?"

"Do you wanna dance with me?" She asked looking back at him. He nodded and she stood up and took his hands and led him to the dance floor as the music pumped louder. She turned away from him and pressed herself against his crotch. She began to grind against him as Eli held her waist roughly and guided her so she was giving him the pleasure. He pushed her back down so she was close, they continued to dance for a while until she turned around to him and pecked his lips. Eli kissed her neck and turned her around to look at him as they continued to dance. He kissed on her neck making his way up to her ear, "Im not a complete ass." He looked at her to see her face and she smiled up at him.

"Are you feeling this?" He whispered in her ear and she nodded as she ran her fingers through his hair. He buried his face in her neck and softly kissed it and began to leave hickeys against her skin. He kissed down her neck, further down and looked up at her as he sucked on her cleavage and was surprised she didn't stop him. He soon stopped and continued dancing with her.

"Im hungry." She said loudly in his ear over the music. He took her hand into the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"Everything." She giggled. He smiled and took a plate and made her a plate of chicken, rice, corn, home fries and a roll. "Is that good?" She nodded, "Can we eat in your room?" She asked. "Its too loud out here."

He nodded and tried not to get his hopes up as he led her upstairs to his room. He opened the door and saw people hooking up, "Get the hell out of my room." They separated and got up and left. Eli closed the door and sat on his bed with Clare next to him. "Is it good?"

"Mhhm." She said with a full mouth. Eli laughed, "You're so cute." She blushed and continued to eat. She soon finished and drowned her coke and wiped her mouth. "I feel fat ,youre not eating."

Eli shook his head, "I ate before I went out, youre so gorgeous, stop worrying."

"Youre so sweet to me." He caressed her cheek and kissed her lips. She opened his mouth with her tongue and sucked on his lips and tongue before climbing on top of him and grinding her hips against his. They continued to make out until Clare stopped and climbed off of him, "I don't know why I did that."

"Its okay, I don't mind." He said hoping she would intitate it again. "Can I ask you something?" She asked. He nodded and she looked down,

"Why did you decide to become a pornstar?"

"Because why not? I get to fuck sex girls."

"Excuse me?" She said, disgusted. Eli laughed, "Don't worry, it was kidding. I hope it didn't offend you but uhm I didn't really have a choice. I ran away when I was younger and I didn't know what to do, this guy offered me money to have sex with people. I said okay. I was 13, I was sex crazed so of course I wanted to do it."

"But you said you've only been in the business for 7 years?"

"This company specifically, I was in another one before." He said. "I had to-I had to get fucked." He confessed.

"So you were—gay?"

"I wasn't but the company paid me for guys to have sex with me so I did that but when I got old enough and was able to understand what I was doing, I switched over."

She nodded, "Im sorry to hear that." She felt like knowing the stories behind people being porn stars, strippers, etc always told you so much about who they were and she felt sympathetic towards him.

"Why did you run away?" She asked.

"My dad used to beat me." He said bluntly. "I said "fuck it" I was done and ran off."

"Well that takes a lot of courage so Im happy you got away."

"Thanks." He said.

"So you don't keep in contact with your family?" She questioned. He shook his head, "For all I know, they can all be dad. I only have my brother."

"Going through so much I would think you would be more understanding of me having a child."

"Well you shouldn't assume stuff." He teased, bring her legs over his lap and pulling her closer. "Do you think differently of me now or something? I hope not."

She shook her head, "Not negatively, it just helps me understand you better."

Eli nodded, "So do you forgive me for everything before the last couple of hours?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "I like this." She gestured in between them. "And Im glad sex isn't the only thing on your mind right now."

He laughed,"That's what you think. Its hard not to think about sex when that dress barely covers your body." She smiled and took off her dress. Eli licked his lips, "What are you doing?"

"If you can get through the night with me being like this and not touching me, then we can hang out like this whenever." She challenged. Eli looked down at her curvaceous body covered in a strapless bra and lace outlined panties.

"Okay,fine. I can do that." He took her dress and used it as a blindfold and Clare laughed. "That doesn't count." She said taking it away from him. Clare sat on his lap and played sensual music from his ipod and grinded against him, facing the same direction as him.

Eli groaned, "This is not fair, youre testing me."Clare smiled and got up, kissing his lips, resting her hands on his legs. Eli looked down at her breasts spilling out of her cups as he leaned down to suck them and Clare pulled back.

"Ugh, fuck you." He fell back against his bed. She laughed and climbed on top of him and kissed his lips. "Have fun fixing that." She teased, squeezing his buldge and walked out of his room.

**Bad ending , sorry. I tried to cooperate some of your ideas in here and I'll continue to do that next chapter. Wasn't proof read :/**


End file.
